


Long Days (And Longer Nights)

by ikecicle



Category: Sarazanmai
Genre: Apron Kink, Biting, Clothed Sex, Floor Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Unrealistic Sex, i love these two so much, idk how police stuff works so please bear with me, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikecicle/pseuds/ikecicle
Summary: Reo has to work an extra shift at the station, and Mabu decides to have a little fun.





	Long Days (And Longer Nights)

“I’m so sorry, Mabu…” Reo groaned into the receiver, balancing his office phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he thumbed through another stack of unfiled reports. “It’s gonna be a late night again.”

“Another extra shift?”

This was the third date night in a row that had been crushed underneath a weighty stack of documents. While it was true that the small police station where they both worked needed all the help they could get, he wished that they would at least get the late shift together for once. However, one of them coming home later wasn’t always a bad thing. In fact, they had both discovered how to get a little excitement out of it over the years. 

“I see...” A smirk tugged at Mabu’s pale lips.

Reo’s throat went dry at the sudden sultry tone. He knew exactly what he had just walked into.

“I’ll see you at home, then.”

“Yeah…”

Reo swallowed, struggling to hide just how much those words excited him.

“See you at home.”

* * *

“Mabu, I’m home!” Reo called out, closing the apartment door behind himself. He set his bag down on the hardwood floor, tossing his jacket and cap to the side along with it. He could hear the faint sounds of cooking coming from the kitchen, along with Mabu’s footsteps and the clatter of various kitchenware.

“Come on in.” Mabu called back, clicking off the stove. Reo complied.

Entering the kitchen, Reo’s face lit up with excitement. What stood before him now was a bespectacled, apron-clad Mabu; the light pink fabric that loosely covered his lithe body matched the rosy shade of his cheeks to perfection. He trailed his eyes down the rest of Mabu’s form, taking in the sight of the way the thin ribbon wrapped around his waist joined together in a cute bow in the back, accentuating his hips in the most dangerous of ways. And last of all, he turned his gaze to his throbbing cock, breaking the comfortable silence with a light gasp. He truly wasn’t sure if he had seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

“Someone’s hungry.” 

Mabu winked. He enjoyed playing with Reo like this, tantalizing him ruthlessly with enticing outfits and drawn out sighs as he spoke until neither of them could take it anymore.

“You know it.” 

Reo stepped towards Mabu, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind as he ground his clothed erection against his thinly-veiled ass. The pair let out a sigh in unison, equally desperate for one another’s touch. 

“You wanna go further than this?” 

Reo had a feeling he already knew the answer, but he would never cross that line unless he was completely sure his partner was comfortable.

“Yes.” Mabu moaned, gently grinding back against Reo’s hardness. “As long as it’s you, always.”

Reo smiled.

“Alright, just tell me if you want me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“Mhm.”

Reo bit down onto Mabu’s exposed shoulder, drawing a soft moan from his lips. He sucked the delicate flesh between his teeth, being careful to not to break the skin as he left a large red mark.

“Ah, Reo…”

Reo growled at the sound of his own name and Mabu stretched his neck to the side, allowing the taller man to kiss up the side of his neck as his breath hitched in his throat.

“Mnh.”

Reo couldn’t manage any words at the moment, still occupied with his task of assaulting Mabu’s neck. He trailed an arm down from the shorter man’s waist and slipped a calloused hand beneath the delicate fabric, wrapping his long fingers around his throbbing length and pumping gently as he continued to rub up against Mabu’s ass.

“Ahnh…”

Mabu thrust into the taller man’s hold, his deprived length dripping with precome. It was becoming harder and harder to hold himself back.

“Reo, f-floor…”

“Got it.”

Reo shifted their positions carefully until he lay flat on his back against the kitchen tile, Mabu now comfortably straddling his waist. (It wasn’t the first time they had been in this same position, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.) Reo hurriedly freed his own erection and Mabu sank down onto his thick cock with little resistance; thanks to some extra prep earlier, that is. The shorter man let out a long, drawn out moan as he took in Reo’s length, resting briefly to catch his breath. 

“You alright?”

“Never better.” 

A few seconds passed and Mabu sighed, bouncing gently on Reo’s cock until he built up a steady pace. Reo began thrusting up in time with Mabu’s movements, and it wasn’t long before he was nearly shouting Reo’s name.

“Reo, Reo! I’m gonna-” 

Reo lifted one hand from Mabu’s hips, lacing their fingers together as they both approached their high.

“Hold on…” Reo choked out, caressing Mabu’s length with his free hand before returning it to his waist.

“Reo-nghhh-!” 

Reo saw stars as Mabu tightened around his length, convulsing with pleasure as streaks of come painted the pink fabric of his apron. 

“Mabu-!”

He released his hand from Mabu’s, forcing his hips down as he reached his own release. The pair rode out their orgasms together, slowly returning to earth as their breathing evened out. Reo helped ease Mabu off of his sensitive cock, and the man collapsed onto his chest. 

“I love you so much…” 

Mabu hummed, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of Reo’s uniform top. Reo wrapped his arms around Mabu’s waist once more, pulling him into a chaste kiss. 

“’Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever really published online and I wrote it a little fast, but I hope you enjoyed anyway~! :D I'm so excited to see more of these two in upcoming episodes...♡


End file.
